greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Playing God
Playing God is the third episode of the fourth season and the 57th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary The man responsible for endangering Maya's life and killing Dell shows up at Oceanside Wellness with a heart condition, and Sam struggles with his responsibility to help. Contrary to Violet's warnings, Pete volunteers at a friend's home medical clinic and ultimately puts a patient's life at risk and news of Addison's new romance doesn't go over well. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP4x03AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP4x03PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP4x03NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP4x03CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP4x03CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP4x03SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP4x03AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd PP4x03SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP4x03VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP4x03Dr.Gibson.png|Gibby PP4x03TroyHagen.png|Troy Hagen PP4x03Kwan.png|Kwan PP4x03Dr.Warren.png|Dr. Warren PP4x03Suchin.png|Suchin PP4x03BobYates.png|Bob Yates PP4x03Alex.png|Alex PP4x03ORNurse.png|Anesthesiologist PP4x03Anesthesiologist.png|O.R. Nurse PP4x03Dr.Campbell.png|Dr. Campbell (right) PP4x03Bill.png|Bill Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *James Remar as Gibby Co-Starring *David Grant Wright as Troy *Raymond Ma as Kwan *Tom Virtue as Dr. Warren *Alice Lo as Suchin *Greg Ainsworth as Bob Yates *Preston Flagg as Alex *Jossie Thacker as Anesthesiologist *Matthew Lenhart as O.R. Nurse *Tessa Munro as Dr. Campbell *William Christopher Stephens as Bill Medical Notes Troy Hagen *'Diagnosis:' **Coronary artery disease **Pseudoaneurysm *'Doctors:' **Dr. Campbell (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Coronary artery bypass graft Troy came to the practice to apologize and ask for forgiveness. While he was there, he got in a fight with Sam, who choked him. Troy collapsed and had to be taken to the hospital. At the hospital, Dr. Campbell diagnosed coronary artery disease and planned bypass surgery. He refused the surgery because he felt like he didn't deserve to live. Sam talked to Troy and convinced him to have the surgery, then told Charlotte to have Campbell look at the films again because Troy had a pseudo-aneurysm and if she didn't know that, it could kill him. Bob Yates *'Diagnosis:' **Acute myocardial infarction **Dissecting aneurysm *'Doctors:' **Dr. Warren (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Sam Bennett (cardiothoracic surgery resident) *'Treatment:' **Cardiac bypass Bob, 45, collapsed during a school play. He was taken to the hospital for chest pain and Sam diagnosed an acute MI and was going to take him up to surgery for a bypass. Further scans revealed a dissecting aneurysm. When he found out that Bob had molested several children, Sam decided to do the surgery himself rather than call an attending in. In surgery, when Bob started coding, Sam delayed life-saving measures and Bob was pronounced dead at 20:13. Dr. Warren's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Stab wound *'Doctors:' **Dr. Warren (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Dr. Warren was paged away to deal with a patient who had a stab wound to the chest. Addison's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN resident) *'Treatment:' **Bilateral oophorectomy Addison was scheduled to perform a bilateral oophorectomy. Pete and Gibby's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Thigh laceration *'Doctors:' **Dr. Gibson **Pete Wilder (critical care medicine) *'Treatment:' Pete and Gibby treated a guy with a chunk of phosphorus in his leg. They were able to get him out and saved his life. Kwan *'Diagnosis:' **Perforated appendix *'Doctors:' **Dr. Gibson **Pete Wilder (critical care medicine) *'Treatment:' **Appendectomy Kwan came to Gibby's house with a perforated appendix, which Gibby treated with Pete's help in his own house, where he had a makeshift OR set up. Clinic Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Arm laceration *'Doctors:' **Dr. Gibson *'Treatment:' **Stitches Gibby stitched up the arm of a patient in the clinic. Maria *'Diagnosis:' **Elbow dislocation *'Doctors:' **Pete Wilder (critical care medicine) *'Treatment:' **Closed reduction Pete heard a girl crying at the clinic. He checked out her arm. Her elbow was dislocated and he reduced it. Girl *'Diagnosis:' **Multiple gun shot wounds *'Doctors:' **Dr. Gibson **Pete Wilder (critical care medicine) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Alex brought in his girlfriend, who had been shot multiple times during a drive-by. Gabby had started operating, but Pete wanted to call an ambulance because he saw there was nothing Gibby could do in his house to save her. He ultimately did and knew Gibby's practice would get shut down because of it. Music "Four Dreams" - Jesca Hoop "When That Hurricane Blows Through" - Epicure "Sea of Love" - Cat Power Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 7.90 million viewers. *Amelia's name is misspelled as "Amelia Sheperd" on her Harvard University diploma. Gallery Episode Stills PP4x03-1.jpg PP4x03-2.jpg PP4x03-3.jpg PP4x03-4.jpg PP4x03-5.jpg PP4x03-6.jpg PP4x03-7.jpg PP4x03-8.jpg PP4x03-9.jpg PP4x03-10.jpg PP4x03-11.jpg PP4x03-12.jpg Quotes :Addison: Who needs cereal when you can have chocolate cupcakes? :Naomi: You take my husband and all I get are chocolate cupcakes? :Addison: Uh... :Naomi: Wow, as far as guilt gifts go, you cheaped out a little. :Addison: No, no, Nai, that's not what this is. I didn't mean to... :(Naomi starts laughing.) :Naomi: I'm kidding. ---- :(Everyone is watching Sam and Naomi fighting.) :Addison: Don't you all have better things to do? :Pete: Not really. :Charlotte: Don't think so. :Sheldon: I'm good here. ---- :Amelia: You should hire me. :Naomi: Please don't beat around the bush for my account. :Amelia: You got a nice little practice here. I mean, the baby thing is covered. You got shrinks for the screw-ups. Specialists who handle anything from heart attacks to hernias. What you don't have, is a neurosurgeon. :Naomi: I'm listening. :Amelia: I graduated top of my class at Harvard, I did my residency at Johns Hopkins, I published enough research to singlehandedly wipe out several forests. I'm the real deal, Naomi. I'm a kick ass, world class catch. :Naomi: Did Addison coach you on how to sell yourself? ---- :Charlotte: I hate your place, Cooper. Cause it reminds me of all the things I screwed up, all the fights we had. You not letting me in the front door after you found out I was building a practice downstairs, standing like an idiot with a cornbread chicken casserole in your bedroom, trying to make up after I tried to force you to elope, fighting over that damn latex jumpsuit after I bought you into the practice... We can't move forward if that stares me in the face every day. ---- :Addison: So, Amelia works here now. :Naomi: Yeah, I know, I hired her. :Addison: It's a little weird that you decided without telling me. :Naomi: Well, you decided to sleep with my ex without telling me. ---- :Sheldon: Sometimes, what we wanna be and what we actually feel can be two different things. I'm not proud of it, but once, when no one was around, I licked Pete's bagel. Okay, I"m a little proud of it. ---- :Sam: Not everybody deserves our help. :Addison: I know not everybody deserves our respect, but our help? ---- :Naomi: (reading from a paper) You're selfish, Addison. You always have been. The tunnel vision that makes you a great surgeon also makes you a crappy friend. :Addison: What? :Naomi: Please let me finish. Sheldon told me to do this. Please, just let me finish. You're a cheat, and while Sam and I aren't married anymore, you knew what you were doing was wrong. And so you lied to me. Every day you didn't tell me about the two of you, you lied, because you knew telling the truth would be hard. And you're a coward. You're my best friend, but when I look at you now, I just wanna slap you across the face. Okay, I'm finished. :Addison: You sure? :Naomi: I think so. :Addison: Feel better? :Naomi: Kind of. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S4 Episodes